Reunion
" " is the fifteenth episode of Season 1 of Motorcity. It aired on November 9th, 2012 the United States, but was released in the UK on Saturday 12th, August 2012. Overview After a mission goes awry, Dutch is forced to hideout in Detroit Deluxe, where he has an unexpected reunion with his family. Synopsis Kane is broadcasting to Deluxe from his war pod, listing the virtues of the city, despite obvious evidence that its citizens are oppressed and miserable. Suddenly the broadcast is interrupted by Mike, who tells the Deluxians that Kane is doing exactly what he blames the Burners for and declares that they're placing him under citizen's arrest for his crimes against Motorcity. Kane contacts them and threatens them for trying to arrest him, but Chuck hacks into his war pod and begins to lower it into Motorcity. Kane is able to break out of Chuck's hold and gives Tooley the order to dock every building in Deluxe, which will seal off Motorcity. The Burners manage to avoid being crushed, but Dutch, Mike, and Chuck are stranded in Deluxe. They are pursued by Enforcer drones until Chuck activates magnetic clamps on their tires which lets them hide Mutt and Whiptail on the underside of a bridge. Mike asks Julie if she can hack into Deluxes' building controls but she can't and asks them to stay out of trouble until she finds another solution. Meanwhile, Kane decides to keep the buildings docked until every Burner is captured. Mike, Dutch and Chuck go undercover, hiding their Burner clothing to avoid detection by the Enforcer Drones. They sneak around the city until Chuck accidentally screams in the presence of some bots, which chase them. They split up and Dutch heads into a nearby apartment complex. Mike and Chuck see their wanted posters and Chuck is distressed over the fact that he looks like "an angry blob." Suddenly a voice shouts that they are under arrest, but it is revealed to be Claire messing with them. She says that Julie told her to pick them up and Chuck tries to recover from his latest panic attack. Inside the apartment, Dutch shows up at his family's front door. His parents are shocked to see him and Dutch begins to apologize for leaving on bad terms but is interrupted by his father hugging him. He then sees his little brother Darr, who greets him coldly, is now a Kane Junior Cadet. Dutch attempts to reconcile with Darr but his brother, angry at what he perceives as Dutch's desertion, goes to his room. Dutch is upset but his parents assure him that he did nothing wrong and eventually Darr, like all of Deluxe, will realize how wrong Kane is. Inside Claire's pod, Mike comments that there's a lot of space and the scene cuts to him and Chuck trying to cram the two cars inside, much to Claire's irritation. Mike promises to treat her pod with the utmost care, just like Mutt, but Claire argues that Mutt constantly gets totaled. Underground, Texas and Julie are attempting to get into the building docking mechanisms but are unsuccessful. Jacob finds some old blueprints of the Subterranian Power Terminal and tells them to shut it down in order to release the buildings. Mike, Chuck and Claire hurry to find Dutch. One of Kane's scientist tries to remind him of the danger from keeping the buildings over-docked but he tells him the ends justify the means and tells Tooley to go beat him up. At the Gordy's, Dutch enters his old room, which is now Darr's, and tries to talk to him. He notices Kane posters everywhere and his and Darr's old drawings. He asks Darr if he likes Kane and Darr affirms that Kane is his idol. Dutch argues this point and laments having left, seeing how brainwashed his brother has become. Darr almost opens up to Dutch but Mike bursts in abruptly and Darr recognizes him as Deluxe's #1 Public Enemy. Inside the pod, Chuck is attempting to flirt with Claire but is interrupted by power surges beginning to flood Deluxe, resulting from the overcharged buildings. Texas and Julie make it to the Power Hub but notice that there is now a force field protecting the generator. On Deluxe, power surges are running wild and Darr is furious to find out that his own brother is a Burner. Before Dutch can do anything he alerts the Kane soldiers. However, he notices his brother protecting innocent civilians from the power surges, contrary to their bad propaganda. Dutch is placed under arrest by Kane's soldiers. Darr tells his parents they need to get out of the apartment but the doors are locked. He then asks one of the Kane soldiers to lift the buildings, as the power buildup is becoming dangerous but the man refuses and blames the Burners. Mike confronts him, telling him he knows the feeling of realizing that Kane is evil and that Dutch would trust him to do the right thing. Dutch is trapped in a containment field but Mike and Darr break him out and the brothers reconcile. They meet up with Chuck and Claire, and get Mutt to interface with the pod's controls. Kane bots begin to pursue them and Mike flies the pod through Deluxe. Julie explains that they can't get to the hub and Texas begins on one of his crazy plans. Dutch tells Darr not to listen to them and Darr realizes he can shut down the force field for a few seconds, enough time to shut down the Power Hub. Dutch and Darr leave in Whiptail to find the access tunnel with Mike flying overhead to protect them. Claire ends up sitting in Chuck's lap, much to his delight. Meanwhile, Texas and Julie are confronted by bots underground. Darr is able to take down the force field. Julie drives into the Power Hub and manages to fire directly into the core. The resulting explosion releases all the docked buildings and the power surges cease. Kane, predictably, is enraged. Clarie's pod is ruined but everyone is safe. Darr is thrilled with being a Burner but Dutch insists that he stay in Deluxe to protect their parents. Darr reluctantly agrees and asks how Dutch is going to cover for him. Dutch roughs him up a bit to make it look like the Burners kidnapped him, and it fools Kane's soldiers. Down in Motorcity, Claire and the Burners are chilling at HQ. Mike points out that Claire's pod is as good as new, and Clarie rebukes that it is ''new, as is every damaged building in Deluxe. Chuck suavely offers to come check the stability sensors but Claire shoots him down. He admits that at least they hugged, something she denies. Dutch thanks Mike for helping Darr to see the truth. Texas interrupts them with news that he's made his Stronghorn Cannon even more powerful. The episode ends with Darr pasting his and Dutch's artwork over all the Kane posters in his room. Credits *'Written by:' **George Krstic *'Directed by:' **Chris Prynoski *'Starring:' **Reid Scott - 'Mike Chilton' **Mark Hamill - 'Abraham Kane' **Kate Micucci - 'Julie Kane' **Nate Torrence -' Chuck' **Kel Mitchell - 'Dutch' **Jess Harnell - 'Texas' *'Additional Voices:' **Brian Doyle-Murray - 'Jacob' **Jim Breuer - 'Tooley' **Roshon Fegan - 'Darr Gordy' **Gary Anthony Williams - 'Mr. Gordy' **Kimberly Brooks - 'Mrs. Gordy''' Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes